It is known to make the afore-mentioned member in the form of a stopper, which is mobile between respective positions of closure and of access to this internal volume. To that end, the stopper is fixed on the body of the cooling circuit, for example by screwing or by means of a rapid fixation, of the “quarter-turn” type.
In addition, this stopper is provided with a flap valve allowing discharge of air and of water, out of the cooling circuit, when the pressure of cooling liquid attains an abnormally high value, particularly in the case of overheating. It also comprises an additional flap valve allowing the admission of air, by depression, in the cooling circuit.
However, this known solution involves certain drawbacks, in particular in terms of safety for the user.
In effect, the afore-mentioned stopper proves to be particularly dangerous for the driver, when he/she proceeds with opening the stopper, while the cooling liquid is still at a high temperature. There is in that case a considerable risk of projection of hot liquid, which is expelled from the cooling circuit in the direction of the driver, under the effect of the pressure.
This being specified, the invention proposes to produce a cooling circuit allowing the different drawbacks of the prior art set forth hereinabove to be overcome.
To that end, it has for its object -a cooling circuit for motor vehicle, particularly for motor vehicle with internal combustion, presenting a body comprising at least one pipe intended to extend in the vicinity of the motor and of the radiator of said vehicle, this body presenting an internal volume for receiving a cooling fluid, this circuit also comprising a stopper for selectively closing an opening giving access to this internal volume, this stopper being removably fixed on the body, as well as means ensuring discharge of said cooling fluid, particularly in the case of over-pressure, via a discharge outlet, characterized in that the respective openings for discharge and for access to the internal volume are distinct and in that a flap valve is provided, removably fixed on the stopper, this flap valve being mobile, when it is disconnected with respect to the stopper, between respective closure and release positions of the access opening, this flap valve being adapted to leave its position of closure only when the pressure prevailing in the internal volume becomes lower than a predetermined pressure.